


Limes

by unfolded73



Series: The Lostverse [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Originally published June 2008.Set about 3 months after Still Lost, but does not require that you've read that.  Rose is back, she and Donna and the Doctor are traveling together.  That's all you need to know.





	

It started with a trip to the market.

They were on a quick stopover at a planet (which Rose never actually caught the name of) so that the Doctor could buy some difficult-to-find parts for whatever his current tinkering project was. Rose hadn’t quite caught the nature of that either, although she was sure he had explained it to her, probably in excruciating detail. She loved to listen to him babble on about his little experiments, and what part he needed so that he could make it work just so, but by listen, she didn’t so much mean listen. She more meant let his voice sort of wash over her while she watched his lips move. She also liked to watch as he, specs on, concentrated on some little piece of detail work while she thought very, very naughty thoughts about him. This was becoming one of her favourite pastimes, the spending a lazy afternoon watching him work and thinking naughty thoughts, only surpassed by actually executing those naughty thoughts later in what had become their bedroom. It was three months after she’d returned to the TARDIS, and as Donna never tired of pointing out, they still frequently behaved like a couple on their honeymoon.

The city at which they arrived, like so many they went to when the Doctor needed to buy something, had a large open-air market where things were bought, sold, and traded, and as the Doctor bounded off for a particular stall, he called for them to meet him back at the TARDIS in two hours. Happy to be on their own with near-infinite shopping possibilities and pockets full of local currency, Donna and Rose set out at a slow pace, examining this or that merchandise and chattering away. The weather was perfect, warm but not humid, and Rose had that elated feeling that you get when you’ve snuck out of work early on a Friday afternoon with the whole weekend laid out ahead of you, full of potential. 

After wandering down aisles of jewellry and scarves and finding one stall with frocks so adorable that Rose just absolutely had to have one, they found their way to the section where food was being sold. Mounds of fresh produce, rows and rows of jars of every possible sauce or relish, and heaps of freshly baked bread made Rose realize she was quite hungry. She and Donna ended up each buying a sort of kebab, although they couldn’t quite identify either the meat or the vegetables on it. It tasted delicious though, and they both agreed that it was best not to ask and have their appetites ruined if the truth was too disgusting to contemplate. They had both had that sort of experience while travelling with the Doctor; finding some delicious food only to be told by him when they were halfway through eating it that it contained beetle intestines or lark’s vomit or something.

“Would you look at the size of those limes,” Donna commented, pointing with her kebab. “They must be four times bigger than the ones you could get back home.”

“Assuming they are limes,” said Rose.

The salesman noticed their interest, and offered to cut one open for them to sample. As it turned out they were lime- _ish_ , with the same sort of tang, but also sweeter and much, much juicier. “You know what I’m thinking?” asked Rose as she licked at the juice that ran down her hand.

Donna grinned. “Tequila?”

Rose nodded gravely. “Tequila.”

They bought a bagful of the lime-ish fruits and asked the friendly salesman where they could find liquor. He directed them, and as a result, a half-hour later the Doctor found them in the TARDIS kitchen, giggling as they worked at juicing the limes. 

“What are you two up to, then?” he asked, sticking a finger into the pitcher of juice and putting it into his mouth. He pulled it out with a pop. “Ah, Morellian gungu fruit, delicious. What are you making?”

“Margaritas,” responded Rose, bounding over and giving him a peck on the cheek. “Well, sort of. How do you like this new dress?” she asked, twirling in front of him. It was a rather short sundress made of a shimmering fabric, the sort of thing one might wear out to dinner while on holiday at the beach. 

The Doctor watched her twirl, his mouth hanging open slightly. “Um … ” He glanced at Donna, who didn’t appear to be paying them any attention. “It’s lovely. Quite lovely,” he said in an even tone, but the look that he gave Rose said something else again, and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to move straight to the executing naughty thoughts part of the day. 

She grinned at him and winked. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“What? Oh, yes!” he said, suddenly remembering the bag of purchases that he was carrying. “And did some capital haggling for it too, if I do say so myself.” He plunked the bag down on the table and started pulling things out. 

Donna whirled around and scolded him, “Oi! Not on the table! We _eat_ there.” One of the parts did appear to be dripping something like motor oil, and the Doctor sheepishly returned everything to the bag. 

Rose went over and grabbed up the bottle of not-quite-tequila that they had purchased and opened it. “How much of this should we mix in, do you think?”

Donna shrugged. “Dunno. Doctor, what percentage alcohol is this stuff?”

He smelled it, then stuck a finger in and tasted it too. “Mmm, 110 proof? About the same as you’d be used to from vodka or tequila from your planet.” He handed the bottle over to Donna and crossed his arms. “So is there a reason the two of you decided to get drunk today?”

“Because it’s Friday afternoon and we’re playing hooky from work,” replied Rose.

“No it isn’t, and no you’re not,” said the Doctor.

Rose rolled her eyes. “It’s metaphorical. It just felt like that sort of day today.”

“ ‘Sides, travelling with you is one long life of playing hooky from work,” commented Donna as she mixed the ingredients and a healthy quantity of ice cubes in the pitcher. 

“Fair enough,” agreed the Doctor. “Well, you have fun, don’t get carried away, I’ll be in the workshop,” he said, picking up his bag of purchases. 

“I’ll come find you later,” Rose whispered, leaning up and giving him a slow kiss with lots of tongue, because it also felt like the sort of day when you put on a short sundress and seduced your lover into taking you to bed early. 

She pulled away and he opened his eyes slowly. “You’d better,” he whispered back, his voice husky. Then he disappeared down the hallway.

Rose turned around to find Donna smirking and holding out a drink for her. “Here you go,” she said, for once not commenting on their display of affection.

“Thanks.” Rose accepted the drink and collapsed into one of the chairs, tucking one foot up under her. She took a sip. “Blimey, that’s good. Did you put enough alcohol in? I can’t taste it.”

“I put in a fair amount, don’t you worry.” Donna took a sip of hers. “Mmm. That is delicious.”

 

*** 

 

“So then I said …” Rose paused in an attempt to control her uncontrollable giggles. “I said, Mickey, where exactly do you think my clitoris is, anyway?” 

Donna threw back her head and cackled. “Oh my god, that poor boy.”

“Yeah,” Rose gasped, wiping away tears of laughter. “He was a bit of a late bloomer. And he got better. Well, when I say better, he was all right.”

Donna burst into gales of laughter again. “You sounded exactly like the Doctor just then!”

“Did I?” Rose snorted. “I guess I did.” She looked at her empty glass. “Is there more?”

“Rose, you’ve had three.”

“Exactly. Which is why I need four.” She held up four fingers too close to Donna’s face, then got up and weaved her way over to the counter, pouring her glass full and only sloshing out a little bit. “You want another?”

Donna held out her glass and Rose filled it. “So,” Donna said conversationally, taking a big sip, “I take it the Doctor’s ‘all right’?”

Rose dropped into her chair. “He’s way more than all right,” Rose said.

“Is he?” Donna shook her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why, I just can’t see him as a sexual creature.”

“Why not?” 

“Because he’s an _alien_. You,” Donna said, pointing a finger at Rose’s face, “are having _sex_ with an alien.”

“Yup,” Rose responded.

“And that doesn’t bother you?”

Rose shrugged. “It’s not like he’s a tentacles-and-eye-stalks alien. He just looks like a regular bloke.”

“Even,” Donna said, gesturing below the table, “you know. _Down there_?”

Rose grinned, trying not to laugh. “Donna, are you asking me about his penis?”

“Shhh!” Donna put a finger over lips. 

Rose hiccupped. “Yes, even _down there_.”

“Well, at least there’s that. Still,” Donna shuddered, “you’d never catch me wanting to hit that.”

This was actually something that Rose was curious about. The Doctor and Donna had travelled alone together for a while before she came along. “So you don’t find him at all attractive?” 

“No. _Well_ … no.” Donna put an elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand. “I mean, he’s too skinny, ain’t he? I will admit that he looks all right with his clothes on, but I wouldn’t want to see him naked.”

Rose giggled. “He’s a little skinny, yeah. But I like it.” She got up and went over to the icebox, suddenly peckish and looking for something to nibble on.

“Not me. I like a little something to grab onto.”

“Oh, I think he’s got plenty to grab onto,” Rose said, and she put her hands out in front of her own pelvis, miming reaching around and grabbing the ass of an invisible Doctor. She even made a little thrusting motion with her hips, which made Donna almost fall out of her chair, she laughed so hard. Rose resumed her search and finally came up with a tube of raw cookie dough, which she tore into with zeal.

“You’re going to make yourself sick like that,” Donna remarked.

“Nah, I won’t.” She pounded a fist on her abdomen. “I’ve got an iron stomach.”

“I must too, the conversation we’ve been having.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. “Plus,” Rose added, resuming their earlier discussion as if the hadn’t paused, “he’s very talented.”

Donna’s eyes boggled, and she asked in spite of better judgment, “Talented how, exactly?”

“You know. At doing things,” and she wiggled her fingers in the air, vaguely.

“Ah, well that clears it up.”

Another pause. “Well,” Rose went on, “I’m sure you’ve noticed his tongue.”

“I’ve noticed that he has one,” Donna said.

“Haven’t you noticed that he’s always … doing things with it?”

“What things?”

“You know, things. He’s always sticking it out, or licking things, or curling it around the sonic screwdriver. Or when he’s thinking, he’ll plant it behind the top of his teeth, like this,” and she imitated it for Donna.

“I hadn’t really noticed, no,” Donna said.

“How could you not notice? He does it _all the time_.”

“Rose, what are you getting at?”

“Just … he’s, um, very skilled with it. His tongue,” Rose said around a mouthful of cookie dough.

“Oh, god,” Donna said, putting her face in her hands. “I did not need to know that.” She looked up. “How skilled?”

“ _Very_ skilled. Very very.” Rose grinned.

“Lucky you.”

“Yup.”

Donna sighed. “I need another drink.” She proceeded to get up and pour herself one, leaning against the counter in a way that may or may not have indicated that it was the primary thing keeping her on her feet. “So is he … ? Never mind.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Donna sat back down.

“No, what?” Rose swirled a finger in her drink and licked it.

“Is he … into anything, you know, weird? Any weird, alien kinks?”

“Do you really want to know that?” Rose asked, smirking.

“Probably not,” Donna responded, dropping her head to the table.

“Well,” Rose mused, “it’s only been a few months, so I can’t say I’ve plumbed the depths of his likes and dislikes in the bedroom. There may be things he’d like to do that he hasn’t told me about yet.”

“Stands to reason,” Donna said.

“But there is one thing.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I shouldn’t have asked. Never mind.” Donna was shaking her head while it still rested on the tabletop.

“No, it’s nothing like that. It’s not a kink, not exactly.” Rose took a large swallow of her drink. “You know that he’s telepathic.”

Donna raised her head, her eyes very large. “ _Oh_. So you … er, he … what’s _that_ like?”

“Well, it’s sort of … you’re feeling what you feel and what he feels at the same time. It’s like a feedback loop. It’s intense.” She licked her finger again. “A little too intense, if I’m honest.”

“Really?”

“Well … the first time, I might’ve, sort of … passed out.” Rose hid her face in her hands.

“ _What?_ ”

Rose groaned. “Don’t tell him I told you that. He felt really bad about it. When he, um, _climaxed_ , well … let’s just say the dial was turned up to eleven. More than my puny human brain could take. He’s figured out how to shield me properly now. Still, it’s not something we do every time.”

“No, I wouldn’t think so.”

“He’d probably like it more often. Why can’t he just want more blowjobs like every other bloke?”

Donna’s eyebrows went up. “You mean he doesn’t?”

Rose sighed. “Nah, he wants that too.”

 

***

 

When the Doctor emerged from his workshop, he found Donna in the kitchen, her head on the table, snoring. Also on the table were two glasses, an empty pitcher, and an empty tube of cookie dough. The Doctor woke Donna up and helped her to bed. He made her drink a large glass of water before letting her collapse on top of the covers. 

He then ventured into his own room, which was empty, but a small sound from the bathroom led him to find Rose. She had her face pressed against the cool part of the toilet, still in her lovely slip of a dress. 

“Hi there,” he said, watching her from the doorway.

“Ungh.”

“Yes, indeed.”

“I have an iron stomach,” Rose moaned.

“I’m sure you do.” He sighed. “There isn’t going to be any sex tonight, is there?”

She glared at him through a curtain of hair. “What do you think, genius alien boy?”

“Right.” He crouched down next to her and stroked her head. “Are you finished emptying your stomach? I’ll help you to bed.” Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and he hauled her up. The Doctor put his hands firmly on her bottom. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to carry you to bed, you silly girl. Come on, legs up.” Rose obeyed, wrapping her legs around him and he walked her to the bed. “This would be quite erotic, you know, if your hair didn’t smell faintly of vomit.”

“Thanks.”

“Sorry.” He lowered her gently to the bed and covered her up. “I’m going to put a large glass of water on your bedside table. When you wake up, drink it, got that?”

She saluted him, then rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. “Mphgh.”

“What was that?”

“Love you.”

He leaned over and kissed her hair. “I love you too.”


End file.
